


i think you know that i can't let go

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of ScarletShieldShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** '[Sex Pollen' for Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999/chapters/39762744#workskin)

3.  '[College AU' for Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999/chapters/43743611#workskin)

4.  "[It's not what it looks like. Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, but we can explain."- for Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999/chapters/43743656#workskin)

5.  '[A Shocking Announcement' for Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999/chapters/43743695#workskin)

6.  '[Wannabe' for tardisinmywardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999/chapters/43743811#workskin)

7.  '[Fake Relationship' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923999/chapters/43743895#workskin)

 


	2. *'Sex Pollen' for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Sex Pollen

Darcy and Wanda weren’t exactly certain as to the reason they’d been ousted from their warm cuddle nest at three in the morning.  

Well, not until they were brought into the sitting room of one of Tony’s extravagant hotel suites and brought up to speed on Steve’s…sex pollen situation.  

“Actual facts sex pollen, huh?” Darcy sniffed and shook her head.  “Didn’t even know it existed.”  

“Yeah…well as the Cap’s main squeezes, we’re kind of obligated to tell you.  And to…you know…” Tony shrugged.  “Ask you politely to go screw your man stupid so he doesn’t make a mess of the hotel linens.”  

Wanda rolled her eyes.  “As if he wouldn’t ruin the sheets if we’re there.”  

“Just…go.  Spare me the details.  Just try not to break the bed, okay?”  

“No promises…” Darcy retorted, standing and slipping her hand into Wanda’s.  They walked together toward the bedroom door.   

Steve was on the other side.  Their Steve.  But Their Steve with…a raging boner.  Raging was putting it mildly.  

He choked back a moan of relief when he saw them. “Darce…Wanda…I…”  

“Shhh…”  Wanda murmured soothingly.  “We know already…we’ll take care of you,  _dragi_.”

Darcy wasted no time, reaching for the hem of her shirt and whipping it over her head.  Steve was in front of her to ‘help’ in almost no time.  If helping was clumsily ripping off her bra and pushing down her pants and underwear.  

Wanda was a little more graceful in her undressing, but nevertheless, she was there to help, sliding her fingers down through Darcy’s folds, rubbing her clit and making her cry out. Sliding those same two fingers up into her, scissoring her open.   

Steve was lifting her onto his front in no time, pressing in with one slick thrust. 

 


	3. 'College AU' for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> College/University AU

Darcy and Wanda had done the thing they’d said they would never EVER do. 

They’d painted their faces red and blue.  They’d donned their school jerseys with Steve’s number on the back.  And they had their red white and blue pom poms out and waving at an actual, honest to god, college football game. They could be studying, but no, they were going to watch their boyfriend tackle other dudes, all while wearing unbelievably tight pants.   

They cheered the loudest when they saw Steve run out onto the field.  

“God, his ass looks amazing in those pants…” Darcy murmured in Wanda’s ear.  

“Think we can make him wear those at home?” Wanda countered.  

 


	4. "It's not what it looks like. Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, but we can explain." - for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Crack, Established Relationship

Darcy snorted in laughter.  “What the hell happened here?”  She had to spin around in a complete circle to see exactly what her lovely boyfriend and girlfriend had done to her office.  

There were post-its EVERYWHERE, with words written on them.  “Picture,”  “Lamp,”  “Stapler,”  and the best one ever:  “Post-Its.”  Steve and Wanda were sitting in a heap on the floor with piles of her stuff.  

“Okay, we were trying to…clean and reorganize…to help you out?  You know? And Wanda had the idea to put post-its where everything goes, so we’d remember?”  Steve raised his hands in front of him, orange and pink sticky notes on each finger.  “But it’s taking a little longer than we anticipated…”  

Wanda was busy levitating one of Darcy’s pieces of wall-art back up on the wall where it went.  “We only need another four or five hours, tops.”

Darcy laughed and kicked off her shoes, settling on the floor with them and folding her legs.  “What can I do?”   

 


	5. 'A shocking announcement' for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Pregnancy

Steve sat down between them on the couch, looking back and forth between them.  “So what’s the big news?”  

Darcy began, “Well, you know how  _I_  was trying to get pregnant because that doctor told us Wanda wasn’t able to?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “You’re pregnant, Darcy?”  

She grinned.  “Yes…AND…”

“And?” Steve frowned. “And…what?”  

“AND…that doctor was a quack because I’m also…also pregnant.”  Wanda added with a nervous smile.  

He sat back on the sofa. “Wow.  Both of you are…wow…oh my god…but wow…”  

“I think he’s happy?” Darcy said uncertainly.  

“He’s happy,” Wanda concurred.  “A little overwhelmed, but happy…”  

 


	6. 'Wannabe' for tardisinmywardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1990s Song Prompts
> 
> _**tardisinmywardrope says: "For the 90s prompts if you are still taking them: Wannabe by the Spice Girls, and for the pairing, a Darcy-centric OT3 of your choice (maybe Darcy/Bucky/Steve or Darcy/Clint/Nat)"** _
> 
> ['Wannabe' by the Spice Girls (1996)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ)
> 
> I chose ScarletShieldShock for this one…a college AU, based on a prompt from [this list](http://deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com/post/98395987533/i-understand-that-a-lot-of-people-enjoy-writing) : “I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.”
> 
> Idk, I took the main refrain: “Yo, I’ll tell ya what I want…etc…” and went with it. :P Wanda as a protester with a cause, Darcy as her girlfriend. And Steve as the third they didn’t know they wanted. :P
> 
> Mark this down as a short I could possibly be talked into continuing if you ask me nicely enough. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU, Polyamory Negotiation

“Wanda…babe…let’s go…”  Darcy shifted her weight to her other hip.  I don’t really think the quad is the place to enlighten people to the plight of the less fortunate.  And all your flyers are doing is driving up the sales in the food court. Reminding people that it’s lunchtime.“  

Wanda huffed indignantly, looking down at the stack of flyers in her hands.  "I thought the empty plate was symbolic…you know…of the bigger problem?  There are people, CHILDREN who go to bed hungry in this country?  You know?  This great nation?” She thrust a couple flyers into the hands of two football-player-looking dudes who were passing by.  "Children…starving in your own country.  OPEN YOUR EYES!!!“ she called after them.  

Darcy sighed, slipping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I know honey.  And I’m going to be late for my poly-sci class. If I miss another, I’ll have to retake it and I won’t be able to be a kick ass politician and pass all the laws to feed all those hungry children if we don’t start heading that way now.”

Wanda stood her ground stubbornly.  "Go ahead.  I live in the NOW, and right now, there are starving people.  Who won’t be around whenever you become a power-hungry politician…“ She paused, narrowing her eyes at something a little ways behind Darcy.  "Hold these…” she stuffed the pile of flyers into her hands and took off running towards the pair of footbally dudes from a few minutes before. “HEY!” she hollered. “HEY…MUSCLES…STOP RIGHT THERE!”

Only one of them stopped, his shoulders slumping before he turned to face her.  The righteous ball of fury.  A TINY one, compared to Mr. Tall, Blonde and Broad-shouldered.  

Darcy hefted the pile of fliers, walking up to hear their conversation.  

If you could call it a conversation.  

Wanda was really giving him what for.  The All-American Football Jock.  With his team jersey and tight blue jeans.  His books jammed under his beefy arm.  Probably every brain cell he possessed was in that bicep.

“I’m…I’m sorry…I’m really sorry, I didn’t…” his face was turning bright red.  "I didn’t even read it.  I thought…I dunno what I thought…“  

As it turned out, he wasn’t a meathead jock.  Well. He was a jock.  Just not of the meathead variety.  

Darcy had to leave, but Steve offered to stay behind and help Wanda hand them out.  Darcy thought it was cute.  Steve Rogers.  All-Star Quarterback.  Handing out Wanda’s “Feed the Hungry” flyers.  

“Don’t make off with my girlfriend, got it?” she teased before she left, knowing in the back of her mind that she and Wanda were already on the same page.  If the way Wanda kept looking between Darcy and Steve was any indication.  

Two’s a party, Three’s a crowd.  But…maybe crowds got a bad rap.  Maybe crowds were fun sometimes.    

 


	7. 'Fake Relationship' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Fakeout makeout between two (or more) friends
> 
> Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing

Steve slid into the booth beside Darcy, leaning over to whisper in her ear.  "Hey, could I ask a favor?“  

"Anything for you, Steve-o.”  

“Could you or Wanda please pretend to be with me until those girls leave?”  

“Which girls?”  Darcy asked, peering without being too obvious.  

“The ones violently undressing him with their eyes,” Wanda said, nodding towards the bar.  

Darcy’s eyes widened.  "Yeah.  I’m on board.  You want kissing with tongue, or…?“

"I’m on board too.  You might need two women to deter a thirst like that…” Wanda added.  She got up and slid in beside Steve on the other side of the booth, so he was sandwiched between both of them.  

His eyebrows raised and he had no sooner slipped his arms around each of them then they were nibbling on his earlobes and peppering kisses up his jaw. 

He kind of lost track of when the women at the bar gave up and left, but they were having so much fun, it didn’t really matter.  

 


End file.
